The invention generally relates to storage and retrieval systems, and relates in particular to automated storage and retrieval systems that are used with systems for processing objects.
Automated storage and retrieval systems (AS/RS) generally include computer controlled systems of automatically storing (placing) and retrieving items from defined storage locations. Traditional AS/RS typically employ totes (or bins), which are the smallest unit of load for the system. In these systems, the totes are brought to people who pick individual items out of the totes. When a person has picked the required number of items out of the tote, the tote is then re-inducted back into the AS/RS.
In these traditional systems, the totes are brought to a person, and the person may either remove an item from the tote or add an item to the tote. The tote is then returned to the storage location. Such systems, for example, may be used in libraries and warehouse storage facilities. The AS/RS involves no processing of the items in the tote, as a person processes the objects when the tote is brought to the person. This separation of jobs allows any automated transport system to do what it is good at—moving totes—and the person to do what the person is better at—picking items out of cluttered totes. It also means the person may stand in one place while the transport system brings the person totes, which increases the rate at which the person can pick goods.
There are limits however, on such conventional systems in terms of the time and resources required to move totes toward and then away from each person, as well as how quickly a person can process totes in this fashion in applications where each person may be required to process a large number of totes. There remains a need therefore, for an AS/RS that stores and retrieves objects more efficiently and cost effectively, yet also assists in the processing of a wide variety of objects.